


Thinking About Her

by IdkImAwkward07



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkImAwkward07/pseuds/IdkImAwkward07
Summary: And she thought of something when she sees the maple leaf fell gently on her shoulders. The radiance of color red possessed the fallen leaves piling up around. And suddenly, it just made her smile a little unconsciously. No, it isn't something. It's someone. Someone. . .





	1. Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything aside from the plot. And if I do, something more could have happened inside that tent. . .

They walk across the sidewalk of Barden campus, the wind of fall sprawling across their faces. Her boyfriend just taken her out of one of the nicest date any girl would have wanted.

He took her to an open field which just took a few minutes drive from the campus. He even found the time to get the picnic all prepared before they even arrive on the spot. It was a nice view, she got to admit. They watched the sunset like a romantic couple in a movie as she let him cuddle with her, he hugs her from behind as she let herself relax into his arms. And she thinks that it's charming, so charming. . .

Except that she doesn't feel that it is.

He hugs her so tightly like there's no tomorrow and that makes her breathe a little difficult. And she found herself being uncomfortable in their position. Her neck and back is aching against his hard chest. She also wishes that he just ordered Taco Bell because the sandwich they ate earlier has an awful kind of mayo. And his perfume is so strong giving her a mild headache.

And she thought of something when she sees the maple leaf fell gently on her shoulders. The radiance of color red possessed the fallen leaves piling up around. And suddenly, it just made her smile a little unconsciously. No, it isn't something. It's someone. Someone. . .

"Hey Becaw!"

The Treblemaker made his way towards her, a little smile tugging at his face. They were just heading to the Bellas' Quarters. She didn't know that all of her thinking made her stop from walking and it made her groan in frustration. God, she daydreams a lot these days.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Jesse eyed her girlfriend, worry is written all over his face. And Beca doesn't know if he really should be, because she liked their date but she doesn't like it even one bit. See, now she's questioning her sanity. She thinks she's becoming bipolar. She gives out a long but quiet sigh.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just pretty tired from all the adventure, you gave today."

The brunette is very thankful when they finally reached their destination. Jesse asked her again if everything's fine because she still seemed a little bit off, whilst she tried her best to clarify that she's absolutely alright. Her boyfriend gave her one last kiss before finally letting her go.

Her mind starts wondering again as she strode her way to the house. His lips are too wet and she can still feel the dryness of it as it brushed against hers. This is what she always thought every time after the kiss they shared. Though it feels different on the day they did it in the ICCA's during the end of their freshman year. She can't say that it wasn't a good kiss, but she can't also say that it was . . . the most amazing one.

She didn't felt the electrifying kind of thing or the 'spark' that what people usually say when they kiss their partner. She was probably too overwhelmed that time because of what they just did in their performance that she didn't have the time to really identify and observe what she felt on their first kiss.

Beca take a good look at their house before entering the door. The memories flooding back in her mind; she remembers the very first time she stumbled over the Barden Bellas' booth. And that perky redhead who invaded her shower. Well, now that she thought of it, she practically owes Chloe her life right now. She wouldn't have gone to the auditions if no one was persistent as Chloe.

"How long do you think will she stand by there?"

"Umm, maybe for about another five minutes . . .?"

The two voices pulled her out of her train of thoughts before blinking rapidly and was met by the image of Jessica and Ashley both leaning at each side of the door frame. The small brunette realized that she's been staring off to space, again, for a couple of minutes, she thinks?

"Hey, guys. . . Uh where are you off to?" She asked, trying to ease the spurting awkwardness into the air, because the two Bellas still didn't stop from staring at her.

"Oh, Ash and I are just going to check out the new bookstore. It's their opening night; you want to come with us?" The blonde said both of them finally stepping out of the door. Beca didn't notice that the two of them are dressed up.

"Uh no thanks, I think I'm just going to take some rest tonight."

"Okay. Bye Beca."

"Stay safe guys." The brunette called out as their shadows slowly fade away.

Beca reached the second floor and settle her things on her bed. Thankfully Amy is currently having her official date with Bumper so no one is there to interrupt the silence enveloping the room. Don't get her wrong, she loves that enormous blonde but sometimes you can't really stop the one and only Fat Amy from talking about random things and all of that Tasmanian slang and adventures. And for the time being, her mind is pretty dead beat after today.

She stepped into the shower and closed the shower curtains. The warm water touched her skin as she opened the shower and let her brown locks fall to wash her hair. After a fifteen minute rendition of Ke$ha, the brunette turned off the shower and gathered up the loosen strands of her hair that she stacked up to the wall.

"Hey Becs, when did you got home?" A fiery redhead peak inside her shower, fully aware how naked Beca still is. But this didn't even concerned the senior.

"Dude! Seriously?!" The brunette screeched turning her body to the wall given that there's no useful tool in the shower this time to cover her junk aside from the shampoo bottles.

"What's there to worry about? I've seen it all before." The redhead stated as if she was talking about a poster she saw the other day in the park.

"Can you at least wait to let me dress myself up before starting a conversation with me?"

"Alright here. . ." Chloe pass the body towel to the brunette who's still cowering at the corner of the shower.

Beca continued to collect the remnants of her hair on the wall after covering herself with the towel at last.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked curiously, still standing on the same place. She watched the brunette whirled the hair into a circle before picking it up from the wall and throw it into the trash can. The super senior just looks at the small brunette strangely.

"What? I do it so it's won't get too messy, and to keep the drainage clean." Beca reasoned out but she's still getting the same look from the redhead.

"You're weird." The taller woman says simply.

"Says the one who barges into people's shower."

"What people? Hey, you're the only one that I barged into." Chloe boldly clarified.

"Then that just makes it weirder Dude."

"Well then we're both weird."

Chloe let the brunette get dressed privately after walking out of the bathroom and sat on the DJ's bed to wait. The picture frame resting on the top of Beca's desk caught her attention before she reached for it to get a good look.

It's a picture of their very first a capella victory in her senior year. It captured the moment where they received a standing ovation while her arms are around Beca. Yes, it was a moment come true to both of her and Aubrey. But it's the same night where she got her very first real heartbreak. The familiar feeling filled her chest and stomach. She nearly didn't catch the tear that fell down from her eyes as the bathroom door swung open.

"Okay I am fully clothed, now we can finally talk like civilized people."

The redhead immediately wiped out the tears before sniffing quietly as possible, trying her best to act like she was just earlier in which she failed miserably. Because she felt a hand touched her shoulder from behind and rubbing it up and down.

"Hey are you okay?" The DJ asked softly giving a light squeeze to the redhead at the same time propping her chin onto the top of the redhead's other shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine." Chloe faced the small brunette still not letting the small hands on her shoulders to come off.

"What is it Chlo? I'm not worried if it's still about weird things." This made the older girl gave a little chuckle and that automatically make Beca turn into a smile.

"No, it's nothing. I - I guess I'm still a little scared . . . about graduating, that's all." Chloe replied though it's not exactly the reason. She's really not that scared. She's just waiting for someone.

"Don't worry about it Chlo, I think you're going to be the best in whatever you'll apply to. Either it's dancing or a music teacher. You are Chloe Beale and you're going to kick-ass after finishing college." The brunette said, and Chloe's secretly smiling, sensing the struggle of the other woman in cheering her up.

"That's not so bad-ass of you Mitchell, but thank you." She said slightly teasing the blushing music producer.

"The last part sounds even better."

The redhead just gives her a tight hug resulting both of them to fall back to the bed. The two were giggling like crazy and as the laughter died down, they remain sprawled across the bed. Beca's wet hair soaking the mattress a little.

And there she sees it. She sees Chloe's face right next to her. The red curls of her hair never failed to complement her crystal blue eyes. Out of the blue, a magical orange halo clouded her eyes. And all of a sudden, Chloe made her remember things; the sweet summer spring; the radiance of the sunset that probably made her date with Jesse bearable; that red panda she saw in the zoo; she remembers the fall and the leaves piling up around earlier.

And Beca thinks she might have figured it all out at last. Yes, that someone. Chloe Beale is that someone.


	2. That Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that much, so please bare to whatever my mind made up here :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few mention of F word ahead, and minor coarse language . . . though I'll try my best to keep this at Rated T as possible, it depends . . .
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Pitch Perfect isn't mine(but seriously, has someone ever said they own the movie in fanfiction world?) Looks like the only thing I'm gonna be owning here are any errors in grammar and in the plot, but whatevs . . .

“Bree, please help me out here. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Chlo, you’ve been what? Four years whining about this problem? You got to get over that alt-girl Chloe.”

It’s not that they didn’t try. In fact, they did a lot of things to make the midget realize this, starting off with that night in the pool until when they visit the lodge. Everything was planned, cutting off that tree and destroying the other tent is _part of the plan_.

But as you can see, Beca is dumb as a fish than what Aubrey had expected.

“Don’t you think I would’ve done that if I only could? Aubrey she’s flying to LA in less than two weeks! I’ve given her enough clues so why can’t she see it?!” At this moment, the blonde can hear the voice in the other line crack.

Of course, she knows that her best friend is afraid of losing the brunette. For A Capella’s sake, Chloe even changed her plan about going to Harvard for finishing school just to be with Beca. And moving on isn’t much of the redhead’s forte.

“Chloe don’t cry . . .” She suspected that the redhead is quietly drying off the tears falling from her face right now.

“Oh, why didn’t I just tried the easy way . . .” Her best friend sigh.

“Because you’re too scared she’ll blew you off when you told her what you really feel.” The former captain stated though not accusingly but just a plain fact.

/-/-/-/

“Becs, what are you doing?”

Normally, Beca Mitchell would probably be somewhere far off campus hiding and running because - for fuck’s sake . . . never in her life she had been this fucking terrified.

“Nothing . . .” she looked at her shaking her head before focusing back to the bottle of wine in her hands, which is accompanied by a bowl of tacos.

She’s currently sitting on the roof of their sorority house, facing the backyard. Stacie is eyeing the brunette from the window, a couple of inches from where the DJ is. The tall brunette climbed up and sat beside the Bella captain, putting an arm around the smaller brunette.

Beca tensed but it quickly dissipates. Living with the Bellas for three whole years taught her to welcome their touchiness for most of the time.

“I know that you learned how to cope with close physical contact with us, but I never saw you tensed around with Chloe, “Stacie knowingly raised her eyebrows to the brunette after feeling her muscles relax.

Beca only gave her an ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ look.

“Look, what do you want?” She sighed.

“I just wanna ask you if you could ask Chloe to ask Aubrey what is her major turn on during sex . . .”

“Stacie . . .”

“Alright, fine . . .” Stacie hold up her hands in defeat, subtly disappointed she’s not gonna get an answer. “But since I’m already here, might as well tell me what are you doing up here moping around?”

“I told you it’s nothing,” Beca took a gulp on the bottle, her eyes staring off the distance of trees and streetlights.

Stacie remained silent, patiently waiting for the small brunette to talk freely. She already learned how to get through not-so-thick-wall-anymore that Beca has after hanging out almost frequently because of Aubrey and Chloe. And with the wine she drank, Stacie’s sure it’s not gonna take too long before she starts to speak up.

“When . . .” Beca starts, “I mean, d’you know that moment, or like. . . you - when you start seeing things differently, where pretty becomes beautiful and nice becomes great. And then right in that moment, you just knew you’re fucked . . . like in the - unimaginably highest level fucked?”

Stacie stifled any laughter that was about to come out from her mouth, because she’s not wasting this rare moments of Beca confessing things to her. And she was about to presume that Beca’s talking about sex if she had not start talking again.

“I-I think I just found the one, and I feel so dumb for not figuring it out before . . . “

And yes, the tall brunette understands now what Beca was talking about. Because she felt the same things before.

Stacie couldn’t help but smile for the brunette, a bit hoping that the person Beca’s talking about is the same person she assumes to be.

Beca sighed again shaking her head a bit, taking a bite to the taco and offering some to Stacie which the taller brunette politely declines, though she preferred to take a sip on the wine.

“And it sucks, “the Bella captain continued, “because it scares the hell out of me, I feel like things that I was certain before were now juggled into this- big high definition of clarity. . . I – it’s just too overwhelming.”

Stacie offered the drink to her seeing that the small brunette needed it more to ease the troubled feeling brewing within her.

“Whatever it is . . . Please know that we’re just here to support you,” Stacie said with full of sincerity, “and that you don’t have to run away, unless you want Chloe to hunt down your ass.”

They both laughed at the thought, though Beca nodded, understanding the concern of the taller brunette, “I know . . .”

A couple of moments have passed, Stacie joining Beca at staring to the night of the campus.

“Dominatrix . . .” Beca suddenly said after a long silence of them taking turns on chugging the wine.

“Huh?” Stacie frowned before it dawned to her that it is the answer she was looking for earlier. She only smiled and let out a chuckle.

“You’re welcome . . .” Beca returned the smile and decided to gather the bottle of wine and the bowl of taco, silently thanking the aca-gods she can still stand straight enough to climb back down the window of her bedroom. Stacie followed landing cautiously on the bedroom floor.

“Oh wait Becs!”

“Yeah?” The small brunette halted her steps.

“How did you know??”

“Chloe slipped up one time; she really isn’t good at keeping secrets.” Beca shrugged before she continued her way down the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

Stacie can’t help but shake her head on how right the DJ is but still too blind to see through the picture.

/-/-/-/

“Forget it Chloe, you knew this from the start but you just have to be so in love with her,” she said to herself as she sobbed back again on her pillow.

Nights like these usually occurs occasionally but the impending goodbye puts its schedule as much as three to four times a week, Chloe couldn’t be more thankful to the magic of what make up can do.

The redhead succumb to the feeling of hopelessness and fear, reasoning that the girl she’s pinning on is inevitably going strong for three years on her current relationship and there’s not even one single reason for Beca and Jesse to break up with each other.

Beca and Jesse.

Not Beca and Chloe.

BECA AND JESSE.

Even just thinking about it is enough to make her feel worse. And it only made her sobbed harder on her already soaked pillow.

A few minutes later she found herself hiccupping to no end, cursing silently as she reluctantly made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. She was about to grab her personal favourite (yellow) cup when she decided against it changing her mind to just chug down from one of the tumblers inside the fridge.

As she closes the door of the fridge, she found herself face to face with small brunette who’s holding a wine and a bowl of tacos on the other hand.

“Hey . . .” Chloe greeted, thankful that the hiccup is gone.

“Hi . . . Well, I’m just gonna put this back to where it belongs,” Beca said with a flushed face which made the redhead wonder if it’s because of the wine or the brunette just actually blushed.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked as Beca settles the tacos inside the fridge and putting the wine inside the cupboard. The redhead knew that the brunette only initiates her favourite food with alcoholic beverage when there’s something bothering her.

“Yeah, it’s just . . . I’m just gonna miss you guys, especially you . . .” Beca honestly don’t know where she had the courage to be vocal and be specific about what she feels. She concludes that it’s probably the wine taking effect on her.

Nonetheless, it makes her heart flutter to see the redhead’s face flushed, which is really unusual because she thinks she never seen Chloe like this before. And from her face, Beca proceeded to look into those beautiful blue eyes which stare back at her. She sees something in there but she couldn’t quiet put a finger on it.

The small brunette abruptly frowned when she noticed that the redhead’s eyes were seemingly red and puffy, the expression snapped out Chloe from the high she’s feeling and turned to look away from the brunette.

“Were you crying?” The smaller girl put a hand tentatively on the redhead, worried that she might’ve been missing out on giving a helping hand to whatever Chloe is crying about.

“No, no, it’s nothing I’m fine. . . It’s just a cold taking over my body,” she sniffed for a good effect before wiping her nose with her hand.

“Are you sure?” Beca said, not at all convinced.

“Yeah, don’t worry; I’ll take some medicine and rest.” Chloe smiled, hoping that her lame excuse was good enough.

“Okay if you say so . . .” Beca returned the smile, as she watched Chloe retreat back to her room.

But before the redhead can even close her door, “Uh Chlo?” she called out, debating whether to go say nothing or ask what it is she wants to ask. “Uh can I . . . sleep beside you?”

Beca wants to slap herself right at that moment, but then again, it’s nothing out of usual because they actually do this from time to time. So why does she feels so guilty like she was cheating on her boyfriend?

Chloe knows this is torture, yet she has no heart to decline Beca who’s fidgeting once again blushing cutely. “Of course, who am I to say no to the bad-ass Mitchell,” she gave a heartfelt chuckle and the DJ can’t help but smile.

/-/-/-/

She stirred around her bed, contemplating whether to make a call or not, but a few minutes of reasoning out with herself before she finally dialled the contact number. Before even the second ring passed, she was greeted by a melodic voice of mezzo-soprano.

“Bree!” The brunette exclaimed with joy from the other line.

“Hey too yourself Stace, how’s everything going?” Aubrey said playing it cool, as if she’s not really thrilled as she is now hearing the Bella’s voice.

“Nothing much, aside from the packing and digging up through the boxes again for things that are still needed to use,” the brunette let out a displeasured grunt.

“Uh-huh, talk about self-organization,” the blonde remarked playfully.                                                                 

“Let’s see if you can still talk to me like that and who’ll be the messy one once I get my hands on you,” she said with a hint of naughtiness. Stacie grinned with victory, when the blonde was left speechless for a couple of seconds.

“Stop grinning,” Stacie heard from the other line, impressed to whatever psychic power Aubrey has. “I’m not- grinning, I’m totally grinning like an idiot right now,” she replied with the grin still plastered on her face.

“Listen, I’ll be driving back there tomorrow. I just want to remind you to keep it in your pants okay?”

“Oh you miss me that much Posen?” Stacie said playfully.

“As if . . .” the blonde huffed, but she can’t deny that she really does miss the brunette even if they saw each other in the worlds a few days ago. And got a bit of alone time together between rehearsals for it. “I’m just gonna check on Chloe, I’m pretty sure she cried again after hanging up the phone.”

“It’s about the “alt-girl” isn’t it?” Stacie can’t help but quote the lines, amused with the term Aubrey referred to the small girl.

“Who else? I swear that that midget don’t deserve my best friend’s undying love,” she huffed once again.

“Hey, it’s not Beca’s fault okay? She has no idea that Chloe is head over heels in love with her, even if she should have by now . . .” Stacie thought, “Anyway, I talked to her a while ago. . . She’s drinking about someone though I’m not really sure who. She seems conflicted about it, so please spend less time huffing and glaring on Beca to lessen her problems and so that we can have more time together, please . . . .”

“Okay fine,” Aubrey rolled her eyes on how weak she is when she hears the other pleading, “But seriously stop being too handsy in front of the Bellas or else . . .”

“Or else what?” Stacie said challengingly.

“Or else, you want to receive a payback from the teasing once we’re alone.” Stacie isn’t sure if it’s because of the lust or she just heard the blonde growled seductively.

Nevertheless, it only excites her even more to reconcile with the blonde again, keeping in mind what her girlfriend had just stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who returned? So yeah, it took a me more than a year to update this story (mumbles and apologize for being so lazy) I hope I could satisfy you with this chapter, which took me by surprise when I manage to write suddenly . . . I wrote this overnight and thought "hey, why not update it?" so here I am! Anyways, thank you for the review guys <3 and for the favs and follows *gives you kisses* and taking time to read, it seriously means a lot to me . . . so please don't be afraid to leave something in the review box, constructive criticism are openly welcomed :) And about the update thing, well . . . I'll see what I can do, hopefully I'll have the power to be not so lazy after Holy Week vacation . . .
> 
> Hope you're all having a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you think? This story can also be found in FFN and now I'm planning to continue this one and hopefully finish it until the end. Feel free to fill me up if there are any errors in my writing.


End file.
